


狂歌

by xziee223



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M, batcat暗示, dickbabs暗示, timkon暗示, 時間線於#29之後, 生理方面原始設定, 男O跟女A腹部以下為雙性, 過去的artjay提及
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: Jason以為知道他懷孕的人要嘛死了，要嘛被吸進宇宙的鴻溝中，他可以一直保持這個祕密……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 就……只是一個腦洞而已，不確定會寫下去……

 

　　Jason花了幾分鐘懷疑人生，他被五花大綁綁在蝙蝠洞的一支椅子上——不是電腦前蝙蝠俠的主位，而是一張普通有背靠的椅子，甚至不能旋轉，也沒有輪子——看著他面前那張蝙蝠俠的旋轉椅，上面綁著一個黑臉的Bruce。

 

　　——是他想的那樣嗎？如果是的話是哪個環節被發現的？他記得他有把兩條槓槓的驗孕棒徹底處理掉，連包裝袋都屍骨無存；他每天24小時都用上最新最燒錢的抑味劑，就是為了確保自己聞起來比Beta還無色無味；他的腹肌還在……呃，剩一點點，但那是可以靠裝備彌補的！

　　Bruce的臉色爆炸難看，不是普通的爆炸難看，是面對小丑都沒這麼爆炸難看的宇宙級爆炸難看！

　　跟恐懼值點到最滿的蝙蝠俠面對面，而且可能是因為他心虛吧……懷孕還照常出任務是小事，老頭子不可能管他，但他藏著的是Bruce的骨肉……這就可大可小了！

 

　　——但是Bruce為什麼也被五花大綁？

　　倘若只是因為他不小心操了正在發情的Omega還讓他懷孕了，這好像……不，看看Damian怎麼誕生的，似乎不是一件新奇的事。（話說當年有人把蝙蝠俠抓到Talia面前五花大綁興師問罪嗎？）

　　這件事情富有爭議的地方頂多是那Omega是他曾經的合法養子。

 

　　好吧，Jason吞了吞口水，他試著調節面對蝙蝠俠的恐懼，這對胎教真的不好。

　　四個月前那個晚上他也不是故意把Bruce撲倒在地的，他在發情，好嗎？他沒腦子的，突然有一個Alpha擅自闖進來，怎麼可能不出手？

 

　　「那是意外……」Jason小聲嘟囔著，「我沒想到你會闖進來所以根本沒準備套子。」

　　Bruce臉更黑了，紅頭罩也不曉得自己說錯什麼，他縮縮脖子，無辜的以為自己才是加害者。

　　「別再這麼看著我老傢伙，我沒說我不會負責！」有點惱羞成怒地發出嘶聲。

 

　　「我相信您的責任心也相信您會成為一個好父親，Jason少爺。」Alfred拿了個托盤過來，裡面裝著幾個三明治，「但有了四個可愛孩子的Bruce老爺似乎沒做好準備有第五個孩子。」

　　「……」Jason盯著面前的男人一時不知道要怎麼安慰自己才好，對，『自己』，他突然覺得自己愚蠢透了，「……對不起，Bruce。」只好道歉。

　　Bruce跟Alfred突然瞪大他們的眼睛，Jason不想解釋只是既難過又悲觀。

　　——不管有沒有經過企鵝人的事，他怎麼可能不知道老傢伙不想跟他有這種關係。

　　——當初他選擇繼續保留這個寶寶，就沒想過要讓老傢伙知道，否則兩個禮拜前跟老傢伙和好抱抱的時候他就告訴他了。

　　——老傢伙有一個私生子還不夠嗎？Damian至少還是跟Talia——那個他曾真心愛過的女人——生的，可是Jason……他什麼也不是……

 

　　「孩子……我會帶的，我不會麻煩到你，如果你想，我們再也不會出現在你面前。」

　　「什麼叫一起在我眼前消失？你憑什麼帶走 **我的孩子** ，Jason？」Bruce總算說話了，壓低聲音，一開口就使青年心臟疼痛。

　　「不然呢？你一生最大的污點不但像鬼魂一樣跑回來糾纏你，答應你的所有事全都反悔不算數，那些都不是最糟的，最糟的是即將要跟你生個寶寶，你就直接說你覺得礙眼！」

　　Bruce提高音量，「礙眼？我認為你礙眼？」

　　「你說了！」

　　「 **那是疑問句！！** 」

 

　　Dick跟Tim此時正從樓梯走過來，他們一點也不意外Bruce跟Jason被綁在椅子上也能大吵特吵——但他們都相信，看在孩子的份上，絕對不會打起來的。

 

　　「我不管你怎麼想！」Jason吼出來，就要爭開綁在他身上的繩子，「你準備好當老爸也罷、沒準備好也罷， **我會把孩子生下來！** 你休想阻止我！」

　　「！！」

　　「！！」

　　「！！」

　　「！！」

 

　　他一吼完，全世界都安靜了，連凍頂的蝙蝠振翅聲都跟著停止。

 

　　「幹嘛這樣看我？！」Jason惡狠狠地瞪著洞內的三個Alpha，「你們以為我會乖乖交出孩子就大錯特錯了！！」

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　「 **說話！！** 」

 

　　「Jason，你……」Dick深信了口氣，跟Bruce交換了一個複雜的眼神，「你是……呃，我不知道要怎麼問這個問題……」

　　「那就閉嘴！」吼完他之後，Jason把臉轉向一樣驚恐的Alfred，居然連Alfred都能驚恐。

　　「Jason少爺，您所說的您生下孩子是指……您懷孕了？」

　　「……？」Jason看著老管家冷靜一會兒，「如果不是我肚子裡有個老頭子的小鬼，你們抓我回來幹什麼？」

　　「 **你是** **Omega** **？！！** 」Dick大叫，「什麼時候的事？！！」

　　「一直都是！」

　　「你還懷孕？！」

　　「我剛剛說過這個了。」

　　「多久了？」

　　「四個月，當然是四個月！！你們到底在鬼打牆什麼！」

　　「四個月……」Dick歇斯底里地重複，「四個月你砸掉企鵝人三個場、破壞四件毒品交易、炸掉五個兵器工廠、在黑面具臥底、被Artmis像丟小貓一樣扔出去好幾次、還差點被Bizarro砸爛、一個半月前你跟蝙蝠俠大打出手……一個殺戮小鎮、一群Solomon Grundy、跟蝙蝠女郎解任務……都是在你肚子裡有個寶寶的情況下……」Dick看上去快昏倒了。

　　「我會保護好，跟你無關！」

　　「 **跟我有關！！** 」Bruce大吼拉回他的注意力，「你隱瞞你是個Omega！你說你會對孩子負責任卻槍裡來火裡去把自己跟寶寶至於危險之中！這就是你負責任的方式？」

　　「操！ _ **打我打最兇殘的是你！！**_ 」

　　「你如果沒隱瞞你是Omega，這一切都不會發生！！」

　　「哈！你如果早點說這句話我就在企鵝人頭上打兩個洞確保他死透透！！」

　　「你——」

 

　　「咳， _ **安靜**_ ，先生們。」Alfred的托盤跟三明治已經放到旁邊，他手環胸，一臉他們所有人的披風都卡在屁股裡而他不想幫他們拿出來的表情，「恕我直言，Bruce老爺，您沒有任何立場教訓Jason少爺。」

　　「？！」Jason瞪大眼睛，錯愕跟驚恐同時出現在他臉上，憑良心說，Jason也知道自己隱瞞任何懷孕的消息還跑跳江湖是很不負責任的事（就算Bizarro有為他設計一套保護措施），但Alfred居然站他那邊就太不可思議了！「什麼意思？」

　　「我想這應該由您自己說出來，Bruce老爺。」老管家瞇起眼，旁邊兩個年輕Alpha也非常正經地點著頭。

 

　　於是Jason把眼神放回眼前的Alpha身上，Bruce的臉色仍沒好看過，他還在氣頭上，但此時看起來特別彆扭。

　　「我——」他咬牙，「懷孕了，Jason，」一點高低起伏都沒有，「 **是你的孩子。** 」

　　「……」

 

　　Jason覺得他一直以來相信的世界正在崩塌。

　　男性性種裡頭，Beta跟Alpha沒有所謂的生殖道且生殖腔皆已退化，懷孕的機率幾乎是0。

　　現在仔細回想，四個月前的那天晚上，他騎完蝙蝠俠之後，似乎也有操過蝙蝠俠……因為熱潮燒壞他的大腦，一切都太模糊了他以為那是夢，畢竟沒有Omega好運到可以操Alpha而且那個Alpha還是蝙蝠俠。

　　——看在Bruce懷孕的份上，他真操了。

 

　　「怎麼懷的？」發現自己正在說話時，Jason就問了這句：「那裡還連接生殖腔嗎？」好像他們剛剛吵的所有問題都沒有這個嚴重一樣。

　　「……」

　　「……」

 

　　這次的沈默沒那麼長，謝天謝地，Bruce抿著唇，但比他之前說的每個字都清楚，「我是Omega。」

 

　　Jason一直以來相信的世界正在崩塌第二次，「什麼時候的事？」

　　「一直都是。」

 

　　Jason往其他人看過去，希望可以得到一個解釋。

　　「我們也是最近才解開這個世界之謎，」Tim無奈地說，「這個狀況適用於你們兩個，如果沒人發現你們懷孕，我們會被瞞一輩子。」

　　「……」Jason的心臟在發麻，直接忽略掉Tim說的包括他，「懷孕多久了？」

　　「跟你一樣。」

　　「 _ **四個月！？**_ 」Jason忍不住大吼，氣得屁股懸空，如果不是他還被綁在椅背上，他早就跳起來了，「四個月你跳上跳下在天空飛了 _ **兩萬遍！**_ 太空地球兩頭跑還在蝙蝠洞裡頭接觸 _ **輻射物**_ 接觸 _ **蝙蝠屎**_ ！我們互相鬥毆！你他媽還面對Bane！！—— _ **你隱瞞你是個**_ _ **Omega**_ _ **！**_ 你槍裡來火裡去把自己跟寶寶至於危險之中！你已經是個四個孩子的爸了 _ **你這樣負責任！！？**_ 」

 

　　蝙蝠俠沒回他，沒有人回他。

　　Jason的每個細胞都因為氣憤而活耀，Bruce隱瞞是Omega的事實無所謂，這點只有Alfred知道，對他們來說都非常公平。但是Bruce有了孩子，在那個性感的腹肌底下藏了個寶寶，是他的……孩子……

　　「我知道原因了……」他坐回去，突然之間絕望地想通了什麼，「因為那是 _ **我的**_ ……你不用保護他或她。」

　　Bruce的眼皮一抖，陰鬱而深沈的氣場在燃燒，「你什麼意思？Jason。」

　　「那還是半個月前的事呢，你親自來找你肚子裡孩子的父親，告知Roy的死訊，而非你懷孕三個多月，」Jason抬起眼，卻是滿滿的疲憊與不信任，「你說你沒有一刻恨過我，真的嗎？Bruce？當我讓你背負一條生命的時候，你真的沒有恨過我嗎？」

 

　　劍拔弩張的氣氛圍繞在他們周圍，Dick跟Tim似乎都能看見他們兩雙眼睛之間的電流量，他們思考著要不要把Bruce挪開來（因為他椅子下方有輪子），他們沒預料到這會是一場如此緊張的對質，因為沒人知道四個月前的那個晚上不是Bruce單純找Jason排解熱潮，而是他們兩個互相解決。

 

　　「我說過， **沒有！** 」Bruce低吼，「無論你信不信，『我是個Omega』、『我擁有你的血脈』、『我不恨你』，還有，『我會把她生下來』！」

　　Jason深吸了口氣，他以為自己會專注在Bruce是個不恨他的懷孕Omega的事情上，但他的注意力很快就被最後一句話給拉去了，「所以，是個女孩？」

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章是老爺視角～  
> 時間線約莫從杰森在黑面具臥底一陣子後開始～

2.

 

　　拜科技發達所賜，現代Omega熱潮時不再需要專注於交配，能挪出許多時間完成更多成就；最顯著的例子大概就是蝙蝠俠（如果有人知道的話），多年以來他沒有因為熱潮而錯失過任何一次夜巡或拯救世界末日。

 

　　Bruce知道，他像個Alpha，領地意識強、佔有慾強、控制欲強、製造恐懼的能力也強。

　　蝙蝠俠該是個Alpha，科技再發達、人心再開放，也沒有罪犯會害怕一個遇到Alpha就會腿軟的Omega義警。當Bruce習慣自己用Alpha的方式處理罪犯之後，解釋自己是個Omega似乎就沒必要了。

　　就連與他相處最久的第一代羅賓也從未發現蝙蝠俠需要靠抑制劑壓下他熱潮的慾望，相較之下相處最短的第二代羅賓更是無緣得知。

 

　　四個月前的那天，一切都發生的非常突然，毒藤最新花粉成份與蝙蝠俠的抑制劑互相牴觸，他的熱潮如洪水般爆發，抑制劑只會促進Omega本能的洶湧……

 

　　Bruce對那天晚上的印象非常模糊，他甚至記不住自己怎麼解決了毒藤；他唯一有印象的事是他在挑選可以解決問題的Alpha，隔天早上他跟該名Alpha幾乎是同時醒來並逃離那個安全屋，他知道那是已經在黑面具那臥底一陣子的Jason……

　　一週後Bruce去Jason在GCPT門前下水道的安全屋跟他交換黑面具的情報時，他們沒提到熱潮的事，兩個人都當那是一場不用解釋的意外。

　　身為一個Omega，Bruce認為年輕的Alpha明明面對面卻對此不聞不問是有點薄情寡義了；身為Jason的前導師跟前法定監護人，Bruce也真心不想談這件事，不自主地鬆了口氣。

 

　　那晚過後將近一個月，Bruce開始孕吐，起初所有人（包含Bruce自己跟Alfred）都以為他只是吃壞肚子，後來越來越頻繁才心不甘情不願被綁去見Leslie，她大概是這世上目前已知的第二個『知道Bruce真正性種』的人類。

 

　　「一個孩子。」Leslie笑著告訴他，Alfred握緊兩隻交握的手，皺紋在他的指關節上隱隱發抖。Dick、Tim跟Damian在旁邊覺得天旋地轉，懷疑科學也懷疑玄學。（Bruce是Omega？什麼時候的事？）（父親是Omega？什麼時候的事？）

　　Bruce自己則……他不知道，自從他8歲那年親眼看見父母死亡之後，就沒再發生同樣讓他茫然無助的事了。

 

　　「你覺得怎麼樣？Bruce？」

　　「什麼？」聽見有人叫他的名字，Bruce才回過神來。

　　「你還沒提到……關於寶寶的父親？」Dick的印象還停留在Bruce跟貓女眉來眼去的階段，再怎麼眉來眼去也還是眉來眼去……好吧，頂多是炮友，可是貓女是Omega啊！她不可能讓男Omega懷孕啊！

　　「……」Bruce只是看著Dick，「是Jason。」

　　「……」Damian的肩膀抖了一大下，「Jason Todd的那個Jason？」

　　Bruce忍不住笑出來，不知道是不是他們的錯覺，男人的笑容看起來非常非常 _ **溫和**_ ，「還能是哪個Jason？」

　　「我要去殺了Todd那混蛋！！」

 

　　未分化的男孩衝出去的瞬間Bruce就給Dick一個眼神要他去處理一下，好像那是Dick的孩子一樣。

　　Dick萬分無奈，他是有點想留在原地聽八卦的。

 

　　「我們需要通知Jason少爺嗎？Bruce老爺？」

　　「不用，先不用告訴他。」Bruce起身，「走吧。」

　　「『走吧』是什麼意思？」Tim．現場唯一且最年輕的Alpha．Drake，內心還有點瑟瑟發抖，「你打算不聽醫生任何建議就離開嗎？」

　　「孩子在我身上，我自有打算。」

　　「你是高齡產夫，B。」

　　「我才38歲。」

　　「夠高了，以男Omega來說。」Leslie開口，「更別說你從未為了孕育生命而保養自己，你可以告訴我你最近一次共度熱潮的對象嗎？不包含讓你受孕的這次。」

　　「……」Bruce非常非常非常認真地想了好幾秒，他有主導過幾次性事，但甚至是Talia，也不曾在他熱潮的時候跟他待在同一張床上，「美琳康。」

　　「那是 _ **抑制劑品牌**_ 。」

　　「還有速芙麗。」

　　「 _ **那也是抑制劑品牌**_ _ **Bruce**_ _ **！**_ 」Leslie差點沒來氣，「上帝啊我只是想要一個 _ **人類的名字！**_ ——我寧可你告訴我是超人。」

　　「超人不在我的名單裡。」

　　「 _ **你居然還有一個名單！？**_ 」Tim差點吼出來，「裡面有Jason！？」

 

　　蝙蝠俠 _ **當然**_ 有一份 _ **可以使用**_ 的Alpha名單，如果他逼不得已必須找一個Alpha解決他的發情期，他只需要按下雷達上的隱藏版按鈕，雷達就會很盡職地幫他顯示現在該去的位置。

　　Bruce依稀記得一點點那天晚上的情況，雷達上頭標示了三個Alpha，Jason不是他最接近的一個、也不是整合所有條件後最合適的，但當Alfred說出Jason的名字時，他就只想要見到Jason，想要沉浸在年輕Alpha未知的訊息素底下，沒有任何理由！……或理由他想不起來了。

 

　　「你若跟Conner分手，你也會在名單裡。」Bruce冷靜地回答。

　　Tim心情不能更複雜，他現在該在意自己被當作族群領導的備用Alpha之一還是他導師兼監護人的備用方案毫無良心可言而他早該習慣了？

 

　　不管旁邊頹喪的Tim，Bruce反而更在意Leslie誤會他跟超人的關係，「他是個氪星人，Leslie。」

　　「他也是你最信任的Alpha。」

　　Bruce無法辯駁，他總不能告訴醫生超人的真實身分跟他有家室的事，「他不在名單上，以後也不會。」

　　「那麼你打算怎麼做呢？Bruce？你不打算告訴孩子的Alpha父親，」皺眉，「你……打算生下來嗎？」

　　Bruce直直看著她，不是很明白意思。他再看看Alfred跟聽見關鍵字就回神過來的Tim，顯然他們也想知道答案。

　　經Leslie提醒，Bruce才發現他從剛剛到現在都沒考慮過寶寶的去留……

 

　　Bruce突然很想摸摸自己的肚子，可是他忍下來了，他想他這次應該可以順從自己的渴望，「我沒考慮過放棄他或她。」

　　他以為沒有預警地懷孕一個月會跟他親眼見到父母死亡一樣讓他充滿絕望，然而一個新生命誕生的這種茫然無助，卻是伴隨著希望……

　　這感覺太奇妙了，他居然一點也不想發脾氣。

 

　　Alfred跟Leslie互看一眼，一臉複雜，「那麼，你的夜晚事業？」

　　「照常進——」被Leslie巴頭。

 

×

 

　　蝙蝠俠是不死的，除非不讓他夜巡。

 

　　知道Bruce回蝙蝠洞後居然在強化腹部的盔甲，差點沒當場把Dick氣到咳血。

　　「我自己的身體我清楚，」他理直氣壯地檢查裝備的防撞係數，「前一個月沒事，後面幾個月也不會有事。」

　　「你打算夜巡到臨盆？！」尖叫。

　　「那會增加暴露身分的風險。」

　　「 **謝謝你還考慮到這個！** 」

　　「我足夠強壯，我的身體習慣，在我肚子裡築巢的孩子也習慣，只要我唔嘔……」吐。

　　Dick翻白眼。

 

　　「聽著，Bruce，我不是說Omega一定得待在家裡相夫教子，可是 **懷孕** 且 **認真想生下來** 的Omega就 _ **不應該**_ 夜巡。」

　　「噁……」Bruce難受的從Alfred那拿來紙巾，肩膀在抽搐，「那是你們Alpha的想法……」

　　「『你們Alpha』。」Tim翻白眼。

　　「Omega沒你們想的那麼脆弱。」擦乾淨嘴角，繼續他的盔甲研發。

　　「懷孕的任何性種都很脆弱，這是Beta的想法。」Alfred的無奈都寫在臉上。

　　「……」Bruce真心不敢讓Alfred也翻白眼。

 

　　Dick抹了把臉，「我該怎麼面對小翅膀？」

　　Tim比他更絕望，「這是我要煩惱的，我跟大紅還相約明天早上吃早餐。」

　　「……」Bruce停下動作……他沒想到Jason。

 

　　「你打算什麼時候告訴他？」

　　Bruce繼續動作，「還不是時候。」

　　「那什麼時候？」

　　「不是現在。」

　　「你說的可是在沒有Alpha的狀況下維持一個寶寶的生理健康。」

　　Bruce拿起焊接面罩，遮住自己的臉，「Jason是孩子的父親，不是我的Alpha。」

　　「……」Dick驚訝到說不出話來。

　　「我告訴過你名單的事了。」Tim搖搖頭，「你跟Babs分手的第一秒蝙蝠俠就會把你列入解決熱潮的名單，你連分手後心痛難過跟借酒澆愁的機會都沒有。」

　　Dick心情不能更複雜，他現在該在意自己被當作族群領導的備用Alpha之一還是他夥伴兼監護人的備用方案毫無良心可言而他早該習慣了？

 

×

 

　　這一切都不會有問題的。

 

　　夜巡完的蝙蝠俠把新裝備的數據輸入電腦後就休息了，難得願意直接上床睡覺。

　　他盯著天花板，直到現在他才敢把手放在肚皮上，想透過他塊塊分明的腹肌感受裡面的新生命。

 

　　這天晚上他見了Jason。

　　不知道是不是命運的安排，黑面具在今晚敗於紅頭罩之下，Jason像個領到第一份薪水的成年人一樣請蝙蝠俠吃了一頓Alfred絕對不會贊成的、由垃圾食物構成的宵夜。

　　Bruce比他自己想像中的還要開心，跟孩子的父親無關、跟Jason是個Alpha無關，Jason願意按他的方式辦事就讓他感到無比欣慰。

 

　　他在Jason身上聞到Alpha的味道，那不是Jason本身的味道，Jason跟所有羅賓一樣，擅長隱藏自己的氣息跟痕跡，為了隨時能換上制服，他們幾乎沒有間斷地補充抑味劑。

　　Jason身上的是別的Alpha的氣味，可以分辨出Roman Sionis那有點發酵的紅酒酸味、亞馬遜女Alpha Artemis的蘋果酒香、還有Bizarro濃厚的威士忌香味。

 

　　Jason是什麼味道呢？

　　Jason在當羅賓的時間內沒有分化，當年Bruce跟Jason的意見再分歧，他都期待著陪男孩一同成長，但Jason的性種最終跟他一起埋進棺材。

　　Jason回來的氣勢兇猛，很快在高譚內劃出他的領地範圍，不准任何人有意見；他強壯、高大、發出跟Alpha一樣的咆哮、對Omega熱潮分泌的味道有反應，再再顯示不容懷疑的Alpha特質……

 

　　但他沒有標記蝙蝠俠，他對照顧Bruce熱潮一事隻字不提。

　　Bruce有千萬個不該告訴年輕Alpha的理由，看著Jason的笑容他一句關於寶寶的話都說不出口……只因為他想生下來，青年的人生很有可能就這麼被摧毀，他們好不容易達成初步共識……

 

　　一個半月後，全高譚實況轉播企鵝人被謀殺的現場，蝙蝠俠坐在電腦前，後悔自己沒有告訴Jason一切……

　　——他得親自解決這件事，他得確保他孩子的父親不會再對其他人開槍。

 

★

 

　　現在。

　　Jason臉上有一個很恬淡的笑容，一個似乎不適合出現在這個時間的笑容——呃，因為他們還在吵架呢。

 

　　Bruce還沒有從Jason是個Omega且懷上他的孩子的震驚中緩解過來，他印象中的Jason——無論是孩童時期的他還是復活回來後——除了是個Alpha外沒有其他的選項。

　　可是現在，他堅毅的表情被孩子給軟化、原本銳利的眼神變得柔和；Bruce在得知自己擁有Jason的血脈時，從Dick跟Tim臉上看到包含許多情緒的震驚，他在想自己是不是不自覺地流露出跟Jason現在一樣的表情？

　　「是個女孩。」Bruce小心翼翼地說，「Leslie逼我每個禮拜都要回去給她檢查。」

　　「哈，別以為你很委屈，老傢伙，」Jason的膝蓋放鬆下來，「你是個億萬富翁，我女兒值得最好的。」

　　「……」Bruce看著他，肩膀的緊繃也漸漸往後靠，「你說的對。」

 

　　Dick跟Tim吞了吞口水，擺在他們眼前的是兩個懷孕的Omega，和樂融融地討論孩子、討論醫生的囑咐，身為為保護Omega而生Alpha，心靈上也不自覺地得到滿足，如果不是他們正被五花大綁，這個畫面堪稱完美安康，畢竟Bruce跟Jason可是家族中凶暴程度排行第一跟第二的。

 

　　Dick跟Tim互看一眼，發現彼此都有點心照不宣，他們壓抑住內心的騷動，尷尬地說：「你有Barbara了。」

　　「而你有Conner了。」

　　他們點點頭，不再談起此事。

 

　　回到另一邊，Jason咬咬唇，「我還不知道，我跟Artemis都想要一個驚喜。」

　　「……」Bruce沈默一下，「Artemis？」

　　「她應該是我的Alpha，我這麼認為……至少在她消失前。」Jason苦笑著，「你看見她是怎麼消失的，她不是故意的。」

　　「……」Bruce維持同樣的表情沈靜一會兒，「你給你的孩子找了一個Alpha母親，」Bruce的結論，「而不是他或她還沒死的Alpha父親。」

　　Jason也維持同樣的表情僵住了，「我們簡直一模一樣，老頭子。」氣氛突然驟變，「你確實是孩子的父親，這事實我不會否認，但就算我一直以來都以為你是Alpha， _ **你也不是我的**_ _ **Alpha**_ _ **！**_ 」

 

　　眼見兩人又要吵起來，Dick大步向前，拉住Bruc的椅背，快速把他嚕開來，「你們不能和平相處超過三句話嗎？」

　　「我們至少說了三十句！」

　　「公平一點，你們兩個。」Tim嘆了口氣，剛剛美好的一幕簡直是幻覺，「四個月前的某天你們在彼此的生殖腔簽名到此一遊、你們這四個月都不願意對彼此透露關於孩子的事、不認為對方是自己的Alpha——技術上來說也不是——還有，這四個月你們都用自己跟寶寶的生命在出任務，我有漏了什麼嗎？我需要列一個『拜託你們別為這幾件事大吵』的清單。」

　　「有！」Jason朝Tim發出嘶聲，像隻在哈氣的貓，「你每個月至少會跟我約兩次的早餐，你什麼都沒告訴我！」

　　「這是我跟你的清單，就這點來說我們的條件一樣，大紅，」Tim也很想安撫他，可他也是被瞞在谷底的那個，「我相信我們兩個都有不能說的理由跟焦慮。」


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olibru跟Barrybru臆想  
> 過去的dianabru提及  
> bizjay、Romanjay臆想

3.

 

　　看在孩子的份上，兩人鬆綁後都沒有打起來，但那劍拔弩張的氣勢比蝙蝠洞內的兩個Alpha更甚。

　　他們到底對『坐下來聊聊』有什麼誤解……

 

　　「你們還沒告訴我你們把我綁回來幹什麼。」Jason一臉不悅地瞪著他們。

　　Bruce背對著他扯開手腕上的繩子，滿肚子火跟女兒。

　　——既然以為他是Alpha，為什麼不願意回來讓他照顧？為什麼是Artemis？他們共渡熱潮之前Jason根本沒跟任何人在一起！

 

　　「你是孩子的父親，你清楚我們為什麼找你。」Tim跟Dick擋在Bruce跟Jason之間，怕他們真的朝彼此打起來，畢竟他們在懷胎兩個半月的時候就打過了。

　　——天吶那時候Bruce跟Jason都下那麼重的手，真虧他們還能把孩子保住……

 

　　「你們以為我是Alpha。」Jason哼一聲，「我太擅長讓人失望了！」

　　「你知道不是那樣的。」Tim安撫著他，「事實上跟Bruce沒有太大關係，我跟Dick擅自決定要你們面對面。」

　　「這樣講有比較好嗎？小紅，你只是拐一個彎提起 ** _老頭子從頭到尾都打算隱瞞我！_** 」Jason得意的笑了，戳破老傢伙總讓他心情愉快。

　　「討論Bruce的心理活動跟計畫不是我的工作，相信我我也不同意。我原意是希望你能給他一個臨時標記，並希望Bruce _ **可以聽**_ _ **Alpha**_ _ **的話**_ 不要在孕期中挑戰極限運動。」

　　「……」Jason瞪大眼睛，「 **你真有種啊小紅！** 」

　　「Dick也同意，我們有Alfred做靠山。」Tim苦笑，他們跟Alfred要照顧Bruce可是真的真的真的操碎了心，操碎心還不是最辛苦的，最辛苦的是 _ **操碎心也不見效果**_ ，不如把孩子的Alpha父親綁回來……結果，『Alpha』父親，實際上不存在。

　　「我可以假設如果我沒自己大嘴巴爆料我有寶寶在肚子裡，老傢伙極大可能不會親口告訴我？」

　　Tim選擇不回答，跟百分百會有產前憂鬱症的紅頭罩討論蝙蝠俠，會直接導致世界末日的。

 

　　見紅羅賓選擇逃避現實，Jason也不自討沒趣，「小崽子去哪了？」

　　「我們計畫今天綁你來，所以先把他關禁閉室了。」

　　「你們真的太有種了～～」Jason大笑。

 

　　Bruce這邊，他還悶悶不樂，他不開心的對象已經跟Jason的Alpha無關了。

　　他現在在氣自己沒早點發現Jason的真實性種。

　　如果Bruce知道Jason是一名Omega，他絕不會讓Jason去黑面具——那個眾所皆知的病入膏肓的性別及性種歧視者——底下臥底，把偽裝成Alpha的Omega丟過去如同丟入鱷魚口中。

　　Bruce不敢想Jason會被怎麼對待，那個男人不會容忍一個Omega愚弄他。

　　『臥底』跟一般的任務不一樣，臥底孤身一人、風險極高，Roman Sinios得清楚Jason的全部生活，否則他不會給予任何有用的情報。

　　『紅頭罩得到蝙蝠俠的信任』、『紅頭罩是Alpha』，這兩者得同時成立Bruce才會允許他進行這個任務——不然再怎麼樣他都能生出一個人去臥底（他不是說肚子裡的這個）。

 

　　再來，出於一個父親的心情， **如果他知道** **Jason** **是一名** **Omega** ，在Jason跟Artemis、Bizarro組隊之前，他會先拆掉先前那支隊伍（雖然也解散了）。

　　即使是女Alpha也無比危險，尤其Artemis是亞馬遜人，她輕輕出力就能扭斷年輕Omega的脖子……為什麼Jason總是跟強大的女Alpha組隊？要嘛可以帶他上天、要嘛可以丟他上天！

　　而Bizarro是超人的克隆人，理所當然是個Alpha，但他在性種上的表現似乎不明顯，謝天謝地，若Bizarro的生理機能完全正常，誰都不曉得只有三歲智商的Bizarro能幹出什麼，也根本沒人能擋住他！

 

　　「你還好嗎？B？」Dick靠近他。

　　Bruce只是殺氣濃厚地看他一眼，僅一眼，「很好。」

　　「……」不，很糟，「你知道，為了寶寶，Jason做了最好的決定。」

　　Bruce努努嘴，「你的目的是要我找一個Alpha，Jason不是被綁架來當模範生的。」

　　「我們都很意外，可是他在這，他是你寶寶的另一個父親，你看到他的表情了，Jason會愛她的。」

　　「……」確實，Jason稱她為『我的女兒』，他接受他的前導師懷上他的孩子，並認為她該得到最好的一切。

　　「Jason也懷孕了，你們需要好好談談，不吵架、不打架，他有權利知道你對他的寶寶的看法。」

　　「我的看法？」Bruce瞇起眼，「如果我反對，你以為你們把我綁在那跟他面對面能迫使我親口說出來嗎？」幾乎是低吼了，「你要面對的現實是 _ **我的並不是**_ _ **Jason**_ _ **想要的孩子的父親**_ ！」

　　「你可能誤會了什麼。」

　　「他就是這麼說的， _ **我不是他的**_ _ **Alpha**_ _ **。**_ 」

　　「因為你不是Alpha。」

　　「你知道他的說法。」

　　「你也說過， _ **Jason**_ _ **不是你的**_ _ **Alpha**_ _ **。**_ 」

　　「Jason不是Alpha！」

　　「我也知道你的說法。」

　　「……」

　　「……」

 

　　Dick無奈地笑了，「我看過你去找Jason解決熱潮時的行動紀錄。」

　　「……」Bruce用力瞪他，好像這樣就可以在年輕Alpha臉上瞪出兩個洞。

　　「我個人覺得Oliver是當下最好的人選，不是因為他剛好跟黑金絲雀分手——順代一提他們上禮拜複合了，你得把他從名單裡刪掉，當然你一年內都不會再用到那個名單了——噢，我說到哪，對，因為Oliver跟你不一樣的是，他是一名 _ **真正的**_ 花花公子，他有很多避孕套、隨身攜帶Alpha抑制劑、懂得處理發情中的Omega，而且，最重要的是，雖然可能會毀掉他房間內的所有裝潢，但他也有辦法制伏狂暴的蝙蝠俠。」

　　「……」

　　「Oliver制伏你，運氣好他來得及幫自己打抑制劑，你很大機率會被送回來給Alfred；運氣不好，他也會戴保險套。結束之後，只有綠箭俠得知一個天大的祕密，其他什麼也不會改變。」

　　「……」沒錯，所以綠箭俠才會在名單中。

　　「你雷達上還有……Barry Allen……」Dick吞了口口水，覺得絕望，「為什麼你不饒了他……」一想到閃電俠跟蝙蝠俠怎麼了，閃電俠絕對是那種會深深自責的人……

　　「他單身。」

　　「他有死心塌地愛著的對象。」

　　「 _ **他單身。**_ 」

　　Dick垂下手，覺得更絕望，「我很在意一點，Diana單身，她當時也在雷達上卻 **沒在名單裡** ，她是強到足以制伏你的女Alpha，你不用擔心會傷害到她。我知道很久以前，我還是羅賓的時候你們……」

　　「什麼也沒有！」Bruce打斷他。

　　「曖昧，至少。」Dick眨眨眼，「她是少數你傾慕卻保持距離的女性，當時我跟Clark都在打賭你們什麼時候才會出門約會……」

　　「 **Dick** **！** 」

　　「好吧，我相信你不把Diana放進名單裡是因為你不想在事後開啟一段新的關係，你拒絕所有會讓你幸福的機會，Bruce，」一想到這些年他們沒把握機會把他們的Omega老爸嫁出去，Dick就由衷感到惋惜，「這就是為什麼我不理解你最終去找了Jason，就我們所知他沒有照顧Omega的經驗，而且他跟你的關係會產生極大的變化。」他停頓一會兒，觀察Bruce的反應，「 _ **你一心想找到他**_ ，Alfred給你的所有建議你都否決了。」

　　「我不記得這些事。」

　　「你可以看紀錄。」

 

×

 

　　Tim不敢相信他真的這麼做了，他們在禁閉室的門外，把防護外門打開，透過欄杆『觀賞』裡頭的Damian。兩分鐘前Jason提議要看Damian吃鱉，紅羅賓不自覺地覺得有點心動，他想這是他唯一會接受的孕夫提出來的點子……

 

　　「嗨，Damian～」

　　「Todd你這該死的陰險小人！」Damian靠在欄杆上朝他嘶吼，「我要把你的心臟剖開掛在泰坦塔的門口當春聯！」

　　「這是我今天聽過最有建設性的建議，你們真該跟他學學。」Jason指著Damian對Tim說。

　　「我會參考。」Tim冷靜地說，努力抑制住嘴角的抽動。

　　「不准站他那邊Drake！放我出去我要殺了玩完Omega就甩了的渣Alpha Todd！！」Damian抓著欄杆一點也停不下來，「你怎能這麼對我父親！！」

 

　　「我在你心中肯定建立一個不好的形象了。」

　　「從來就沒好過！」

　　「我知道，我知道，」Jason蹲了下來，「你放心吧，Damian，我會照顧你未來的妹妹，我會疼愛她比疼愛你多，我能保證不在她面前跟你爸吵架。」

　　「你休想動我父親的女兒一根汗毛！只要我殺了你未來的一切都不會發生！」

　　「哇喔， _ **一屍兩命**_ ，你可真是大豐收～」

　　「！！」Damian就算在氣頭上也很快就聯想到了Todd會那麼說的原因，他不想這麼做但他往紅羅賓看過去，需要Drake給他一個答案。

　　「Jason是Omega，」Tim面帶微笑，「他身上也有一個你的弟弟或妹妹。」

 

　　Damian在多米諾面具下瞪大眼睛，成為最後一個懷疑人生的人。

　　他被關禁閉的時候計畫好一切，如何讓蠢貨Alpha Todd被消失得合理、自然、不被懷疑，他能製造出一間用來關罪犯的秘密房間就能製造第二間！ _ **他才不會叫Todd一聲父親！！**_

 

　　結果，四個月來不聞不問的Todd不只不是Alpha，他還……還被他父親播種了？

　　Damian第一次覺得眼前所見都在天旋地轉，——有個聲音告訴他：你不能殺死Todd、你不能藏起Todd，你只能祝福他吃飽穿暖、祝福他的寶寶六個月後跟父親的寶寶喜從天降成雙成對、祝福他福如東海壽比南山……因為一旦他發生什麼事，就是兩個人的生命，而父親……父親一定會心碎的……

 

　　現任羅賓、現任神奇男孩的氣場變成全灰色，連帶他花花綠綠的制服、背景也慢慢褪色……

 

　　——唔，打擊有必要這麼大嗎……

 

　　「你跟Grayson立刻去做性種檢查Drake！我要親眼看見第一手報告結果！！」男孩大叫，「放我出去！你現在放我出去我就不切掉你的氣管！」

 

　　Jason彎起嘴角，好吧，是挺解壓的～

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

4.

 

　　 _操……肚子這麼痛是正常的嗎……_

 

_Jason_ _窩在他的床上直冒冷汗，偌大的床中央他縮成一個小糰子，他的肚臍以下疼得厲害，就好像他的膀胱吸入稻草人的恐怖毒氣正在做個崩潰的惡夢……_

_那不就好在他們已經夜巡結束了？如果在打擊罪犯的時候這麼痛，一定會拖累到蝙蝠俠的……_

 

_馬的……要叫_ _Alfred_ _起床嗎？他才剛剛巡完房去睡覺而已……_

_撐到天亮吧，你能撐住的_ _Jason Peter Todd_ _，羅賓怎能屈服於區區肚子痛……_

 

★

 

　　Damian的崩潰得到很好的效果，整個退成麻布色的羅賓直到晚餐時間都還沒回到現實，Jason想戳戳他看會不會灰飛煙滅，但他忍住了。

 

　　也是，男孩一直崇拜的父親居然是一名Omega，他可能經歷過一場常人無法理解的思想鬥爭——刺客聯盟幾百年來都崇拜Alpha，階級制度也以性種做分別，Omega即使成為族群最大的家長，也絕對不會是族群領導。

　　可義警的模式之複雜、生態非常人能懂，Dick跟Tim都理解，超級英雄跟義警最看重的是 _ **腦袋、能力**_ 而非性種，職業性質風險大，誰都不想被一個蠢Alpha害死對吧？Damian這三個月來想必也做了許多心理建設，他父親是個Omega，他父親決定誕下另一個流有他血緣的女兒，剝奪他天之驕子的地位……

 

　　「我突然有點同情他了，」Jason小聲說，「一定是我Omega天生的 _ **母愛**_ 爆棚了。」

　　Tim撇了他一眼，「我希望你跟Bruce在夜巡的態度上也能母愛爆棚。」

 

×

 

　　晚參時間，餐桌上。

 

　　Alfred準備的晚餐量，足以讓一名成年Alpha、一名未成年Alpha跟未分化的男孩吃飽的同時，兩個懷孕的成年Omega也能大快朵頤。

　　Jason很欣慰Bruce沒有在進食這方面虐待他女兒，Tim透漏過Bruce懷孕之後，作息有努力調整到可被稱為正常，正義聯盟若非事態緊急，否則絕對請不出他，只有夜巡他堅持要繼續進行，但若沒什麼事也會早點收工。

 

　　——他是真的想把她生下來。

　　Jason一邊嚼著食物一邊偷看幾眼認真吃飯的Bruce，老傢伙平時會跟手機一起吃飯，邊吃邊工作，對他來說進食只不過是維持生理機能的要點，如非必要他都懶得吃東西，反正腎上腺素可以支撐他。

　　現在他吃很多，很多很多，任何Alfred拿過來的東西他都吃，年輕Omega有注意到老管家臉上的滿足，好像只有這件事情他的Bruce老爺不會做任何任性的發言。

　　Jason低下頭，繼續把食物吞進肚子裡，說來他好像沒問Bruce為什麼想把她生下來……

 

　　Bruce吃到一半抬起眼，Jason很專心在他的食物上。

　　Jason在黑面具底下臥底到現在，跟Artemis、Bizarro滿世界跑的時候有好好吃東西嗎？被Roy接走之後他有做好保暖嗎？Roy死了之後，他有太過傷心影響到身體嗎？

　　現在看來一切都很好，食慾旺盛、攻擊慾也很旺盛。

 

×

 

　　夜晚，蝙蝠洞。

 

　　看見蝙蝠俠著裝，Jason簡直想尖叫，Tim說的對，他簡直無法忍受！

 

　　「夜巡！？ _ **你夜什麼巡！**_ 」

　　「跟往常一樣。」

　　「 _ **不能一樣！**_ 」Jason拿出他的撬棍，他現在他媽就要卸掉蝙蝠車的輪胎！

　　「你也照常出任務！」

　　「因為有任務！！ _ **夜巡漫無目的！**_ 你根本不缺經驗幹嘛滿地圖找怪？！」

　　「並不是漫無目的！」

　　「Gordon沒打燈！今晚不需要你！你肚子裡的不是一團棉花！」

　　「你也知道你肚子裡不是棉花！」

　　「我說過我有任務！而你是沒事找事做！！」

　　「 _ **Omega**_ _ **比你想得——**_ 」

　　「 _ **我自己就是**_ _ **Omega**_ _ **不用你提醒！！**_ 」

 

　　Dick跟Tim拿著晚上的咖啡在那看他們你一言我一語，Damian則（他還是灰色的）一臉大便的進入思想鬥爭。

　　——沒錯父親不應該懷胎四個月還在外面追趕跑跳碰！

　　——可是我不想同意Todd，我不能幫他說話……

 

　　若是平常，他們已經打起來了，他們只是臉貼得很近然後瞪著彼此發電。

 

　　「你如果堅持要去，」Jason吼出來，「我也去！」

　　「 _ **不！！！**_ 」Bruce——以及旁邊的Dick跟Tim——跟著吼。

　　「一個孕夫我們就顧到胃痛了！」

　　「兩個絕對不行！！」

　　Jason跟Bruce用鼻孔哼出聲音，「 _ **那是你們**_ _ **Alpha**_ _ **的想法。**_ 」

 

　　Alpha的想法是想哭。

 

　　「你們不用顧著我， _ **我不是你們的**_ _ **Omega**_ _ **！**_ 」Bruce指著他們說，「我有 _ **羅賓**_ ！」

　　羅賓恢復了一點顏色。

 

　　Dick：「身為 _ **前前前羅賓**_ ，我絕對有發言權而且你剛剛同意 _ **我**_ 去顧著你了蝙蝠俠。」

　　Tim：「身為 _ **前羅賓**_ ，我絕對有發言權而且你剛剛同意 _ **我**_ 去顧著你了蝙蝠俠。」

　　Jason：「那麼，身為 _ **前前羅**_ ——」

　　Bruce：「 _ **你待在蝙蝠洞！**_ 」

　　「嘿！你性別歧視！」

　　「你懷孕！」

　　「 _ **你也一樣！！**_ 」

 

　　Alfred默默喝著他的紅茶，如果鬼打牆、吵著吵著可以過一個晚上，他絕對不會打擾他們的。

 

×

 

　　可惜這個晚上仍然發現讓家族兩名Alpha幾近崩潰的事，Jason首當齊發騎上他的車就衝了出去，Bruce想追趕卻沒發現蝙蝠車的輪胎 _ **又**_ 被卸掉了！

　　Dick追出去跟著Jason，看紅頭罩飛過高樓翻轉跳躍我閉著眼他的心臟也跟著蹦蹋，接著不管去砸什麼、炸什麼，Dick全程都在緊張中度過……最可悲的是，他難得發一次脾氣，用上一次Alpha的咆哮，想要壓制住Jason，可惜他全身都上了抑味劑，Omega根本感受不到那強烈的訊息素，只有在Dick怒吼時Jason有停頓一下，隨即就轉過頭來對他說：『哇喔，你再吼一次，我就要你標記我了。』

　　嚇得Dick打消了念頭，他肯定是第一個咆哮不成反被撩的Alpha。（……雖然被Omega撩挺吸引人的……）

　　然後就繼續在Jason搞事、Dick心臟病發邊緣無限循環。

 

　　裝好輪胎衝出去的蝙蝠俠也沒給紅羅賓甜頭，他跳進天台的窗戶一次，紅羅賓就要咳血一次， _ **沒人規定蝙蝠俠不能坐電梯啊！！**_

　　還有跳到車頂上追搶匪——拜託這讓羅賓來做就好了！

　　在槍林彈雨中跳躍——求求你了Bruce你這裡還有個紅羅賓可以用啊！！

 

　　——蝙蝠俠怎麼會分化成Omega？蝙蝠俠怎能是Omega？Omega是用來折磨Alpha的生物嗎？為什麼他家族中兩個最殘暴的 _ **都是**_ _ **Omega**_ ！！？

　　蝙蝠俠是族群首領，紅羅賓根本不能對他咆哮，再者……就算他越位咆哮了，年長Omega可能還會嫌他乳臭未乾……（年輕Alpha可承受不了這個……）

 

　　回到蝙蝠洞以後Jason跟Bruce再次對峙，Alpha已經累得不想再管事，他們都不曉得Omega哪來的體力……

　　「你今晚所做的事根本用不到 _ **四個**_ 人手！」

　　「你今晚做的事也用不到 _ **三個**_ 人！」Bruce也沒好氣地回他。

 

　　——太好了他把寶寶也算進去了。

　　——事實上今晚所做的一切都用不到蝙蝠俠跟紅頭罩，只有夜翼、紅羅賓跟羅賓的話，效率可能更好。

 

　　「 _ **總之如果你執意夜巡！休想擺脫我！**_ 」

 

　　吼完這句，Jason跟Bruce就回去睡覺了。

　　Dick考慮要不要把Barbara牽扯進來，或Cassandra、或Stephanie……他需要人手顧那 _ **四個**_ 人……

　　Tim也在思考同樣的事，他還沒把Bruce是孕夫的事告訴Conner，他真切地希望高譚有一名氪星人。

　　Damian大概是今晚唯一樂觀的人，他父親的英姿再次把他變回 _ **彩色**_ 的了！

 

★

 

　　半夜兩點，Jason洗過澡、噴上抑味劑，倒到床上就睡著了，殘念的是不到兩個小時他就被吵醒了……

　　「你不能忍一個晚上嗎？我真的很想睡覺……」Jason喃喃自語，他的寶寶可能在他肚子裡哇哇大哭，起因是餓了……

 

　　Jason爬起來的時候在怨恨全世界，他現在就屈服以後怎麼辦？他肯定會寵壞他的孩子……

　　算了，來去找東西吃吧，希望Alfred有在冰箱裡放微波就能吃的東西……

 

×

 

　　廚房的燈亮著，Jasonc緩緩靠近，他印象中Alfred已經睡了啊，Alfred總是在確認他的孩子們都躺到床上才會安心地去睡，那麼現在是誰在廚房裡？

 

　　Jason輕手輕腳拐進去，「哇喔……」擺滿地上的食物拉住他的注意力，食物旁邊坐著一個穿著黑色浴袍的蝙蝠俠……

　　「你……」Jason眨眨眼，確認自己沒看錯，「你也會被餓醒？」

　　「……」Bruce黑著臉，他不是第一次半夜跑來廚房覓食，「你女兒特別難纏。」

　　「你的也是。」Jason想起上床睡覺前他們的電光石火，「放心吧我拿個東西就走了，我不會打擾到你。」

　　「你沒有，Jason，」Bruce把他對面的幾個包裝袋拿開，「所有的食物都在這。」

　　「這些都你的？」Jason才不意外，一般男性的食量就比女性還大，當然懷孕的男Omega會比任何性種的孕婦還要會吃！

　　「技術上來講，你所看到的一切都是我的。」

　　「……」不吃拉倒。

 

　　見Jason就要轉身離開，Bruce又開口了，「除非你……坐下來，我沒道理餓到我的……」頓了頓，「孩子。」

　　「我現在母憑子貴了是吧？」Jason翻白眼。

　　「……」Bruce開口，又闔嘴，又開口，又闔嘴，重複了好幾遍，直到Jason等不下去再次翻白眼，準備離開，才說：「你一直都是……珍貴的。」

　　「……」

　　「我知道我們為了夜巡的事吵架，Jason，但你餓了，忽視它你會後悔的。」

 

　　Jason嘆了口氣，一邊搖頭一邊坐到地上，兩個在沉默之中吃起東西。

　　Jason這才意識到，自從他表明自己懷孕以來，Bruce都沒有承認（或接受）青年肚子裡的孩子是他的孩子，直到現在……

 

　　他看著眼前的高齡孕夫，想到Bruce用『孩子』來稱呼他的寶寶，可能是因為他不知道該說兒子還是女兒，Jason默默問：「你想知道孩子的性別嗎？」

　　Bruce抬起眼，「一個是男性，另一個，不知道。」

　　「我不認為這是雙胞胎——」Jason愣住了，才發現老傢伙說的是『男性』，不是『男孩』，「噢！」

 

　　被提醒自己也是年長Omega的一個孩子的青年與男人互看，氣氛有點尷尬，而非早些時候的一觸即發。

　　然後他們同時笑了出來，Jason不知道他們的相視而笑是否代表同一件事，但他認為此時的Bruce就跟他一樣，是個懷孕的Omega罷了。

　　Jason打開一包地瓜做的薄片餅乾，「你撿我回來的時候肯定沒想過我能利滾利，對吧？」別說利滾利了，他這支股票還曾經惡性倒閉呢……（結果只是跌停股。）

　　「你也沒想到。」

　　「你怎麼知道我沒想到？」Jason把餅乾往嘴裡送，「你的社會形象是個Alpha，Bruce，全高譚的Omega都想給你生孩子～」

　　Bruce聽著青年嚼著餅乾的聲音，突然覺得那好像挺好吃的，咖嗤咖嗤的地瓜餅乾，「所以，你也想？」

　　「……」Jason停下咀嚼，面對男人那深沈的鋼藍色眼眸，「我想過。」

　　Bruce張著嘴，沒想到這個彆扭的男孩會承認，好一會兒後繼續說：「我搞砸了，Jason，」他嘆了口氣，「我不曉得那時候你已經跟Artemis在一起了。」

　　「如果你知道我跟Artemis在一起，你打算怎麼做？你的抑制劑全都無效。」把那包餅乾交給Bruce。

　　「……」接過餅乾，這是更長的沉默，「Oliver Queen在城裡。」

　　「真的？！」Jason差點叫出來，「那你找我做什麼？」

 

　　Jason原以為自己會感到不是滋味，他被放在一個預備使用的名單上頭，好像他不是一個有自我思考能力的物品。

　　但一方面他覺得相比較之下綠箭俠似乎是更好的人選……他們公認的比較好的人選就在城裡，Bruce卻沒去找他……？

　　就這點而言，年輕Omega就足以想破頭，見年長Omega的表情很微妙，Jason知道他又想歪了……

　　「——不，我的意思是，如果你有得選擇，你該去找比較有經驗的Alpha，他絕對不會讓你意外懷孕，老頭子。」

　　「……我無法解釋，Jason，我沒有這方面的記憶。」 _ **我只記得我想見到你**_ ……Bruce在心裡說， _ **你可以告訴他這個**_ ……可他仍舊沒說出口。

 

　　他們默默地吃著食物，Jason沒有就Bruce的停頓再追問什麼，「我跟Artemis那時候還沒在一起，如果你為此愧疚的話，就不必了。」

　　「不，你說的對，Oliver Queen是我計畫中的前幾名，我該去找他的……我沒按我的計畫走。」Bruce抹了把臉。

　　「被自己坑了的感覺肯定不好受。」Jason笑了笑，「我知道你不願意找迪基鳥跟鳥寶寶接你的原因，你怕他們控制不了自己對不起他們的另一半，但是你的應變計畫居然是 _ **讓**_ _ **Alpha**_ _ **強姦你**_ ？」

　　「……」Bruce在聽見那個字眼時皺起眉頭，「我自己送上門的不構成強姦。」

　　「你在熱潮，你沒腦子，」Jason無奈地搖頭，「就跟我一樣。」

　　「……」Bruce垂下眼，這次他的眼中充滿不屬於他的藍色，一點也不有神、一點也不自信，「我很抱歉，Jay，我以為……至少只有我會懷孕。」

　　Jason再次停止進食，此時Jason才意識到，Bruce可能以為自己強姦了自己的養子而深深自責著……

　　他不太樂觀地回憶，「事實上，」吞了口口水，「是我騎你，我以為你是Alpha。」

　　「……」

　　「然後我才操你，我重申一次， _ **我以為你是**_ _ **Alpha**_ _ **！**_ 你讓我操我還覺得超感動的！」深吸一口氣，「技術上來說是我……操，我強迫你……Bruce……」

　　「不！Jason！沒有！」Bruce低吼，握住年輕Omega因驚恐而微微顫抖的手腕，「 _ **我**_ 去找你，是因為 _ **我想見到你！**_ 」

　　「……」

　　「……」

 

　　Jason不自覺晃動他的眼珠，Bruce揮去他眼睛的陰霾，看起來是如此堅定……這個表情倒是不少見，Jason一直記得他崇拜男人不可撼動的自信，那個男人現在在他面前……臉紅了……

　　於是他也臉紅了……

 

　　「半個月前，」Bruce有點尷尬地鬆開手，「我去找你，」帶著三個半月的肚子，跟Jason坐在一片狼藉的桌前，「我只能在兩個震撼彈中選擇說一個。」

　　「你選擇告訴我Roy的事，」Jason咬唇，「你兩個都告訴我我也承受得起。」

　　「我希望你有時間哀悼，你有權利查出Roy死亡的真相，……她，你女兒，能等。」

 

　　「……」Jason朝他微笑，「謝了，老頭子。」

　　「我現在知道為什麼你不提熱潮那晚發生的事了。」

　　「我也知道了～老天，我當時一點也不想跟你提起這個，又覺得你是個差勁無比的Alpha。」Jason一邊搖頭一邊咯咯咯地笑，繼續進食，「但我 _ **當然會**_ 遇到糟糕的Alpha，只是我沒準備那個爛貨Alpha是你。」

　　Bruce彎起嘴角，他簡直是在照一面鏡子。

 

★

 

　　隔天，Leslie Thompkins的診所。

 

　　「你總算願意把你的Alpha帶來了，Bruce。」Leslie語重心長地看著男人，四個月，她終於見到蝙蝠俠的Alpha，「我以為會拖到臨盆呢！」

　　「……」Jason不說話。

　　「……」Bruce不說話。

　　銀色頭髮的女醫師看著他們，兩秒後瞇起眼，「好吧，」她放出殺氣，「坦白從寬。」

 

　　「……」Jason吞了口口水，「我不是Bruce的Alpha，Leslie。」

　　「他不是我的Alpha。」Bruce附和。

 

　　Leslie看看Bruce，又看看Jason，在心裡下了一個結論，她們醫生腦迴路總是轉得很快，「所屬權的問題很常見，你們不用感到彆扭。」

　　「不……醫生，」Jason的稱呼生疏到女醫生皺起眉頭，「我……不是Alpha。」

　　「你……」Leslie手上的筆端快速而頻繁地敲在她另一隻手的手心上，「不是Alpha，那有什麼問題？」

　　「他……」Bruce接著說，「……」

　　「該死！你們兩個的語速可以再 _ **快兩拍**_ 嗎？」大力放下筆，「抱歉我在寶寶面前說髒話，我沒辦法從那麼多刪節號判斷你們的情形！」

　　「他——」Bruce垮下肩膀，「他有我的孩子。」

　　「這不是什麼新聞，都四個月了！」

　　「我的意思是……」Bruce跟Jason互看一眼，「Jason懷孕了，我的孩子。」

　　「……」Leslie睜大眼睛跟嘴巴，飛快思考的大腦有兩秒當機，好一會兒才緩過思緒，「 _ **慢慢說，**_ 詳細點。」

 

　　於是他們只好在家人以外的場合再公開處刑一次，Jason的手心在冒汗，他很年輕就認識Leslie了，這個女醫生是他最尊重的人之一，而他是個Omega且跟Bruce同時懷孕的事，居然沒在第一時間告訴她……

 

　　「天吶，孩子，」Leslie痛心疾首地握住青年地手，「你肯定吃了很多苦。」

　　Bruce閉起嘴，怎麼跟他的狀況不一樣？

 

　　「你知道我能幫助你的Jason，我甚至能幫你隱瞞可怕的大蝙蝠。」

　　Bruce咬牙：「我還在這。」

　　「當然，親愛的。」Leslie笑著挪出手拍拍可怕的大蝙蝠。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 

　　「傳統認為Omega會在環境艱難的時刻吸引Alpha，以求一個舒適生存空間。」Leslie面前兩個Omega _ **不屑地**_ 哧了嘴角，「去年出版的《性種新知識II》裡有提到，以近50年出生的Omega們為調查對象，在一定的環境底下，Omega不會有傳宗接代反應，也就是 _ **抑止發情**_ 。」

　　Jason舉手：「例如每天飛越高樓？」

　　Bruce跟Leslie瞪他。

　　「抱歉，繼續吧。」Jason乾巴巴地癟嘴。

　　「艱難的環境，生存不易、三餐不濟，Omega長期處於一個飢餓、體力大量消耗、營養不良的狀態，生理機制會更傾向於不發情，直到生存環境改善。」

　　如果手上有一個正面圈圈反面叉叉的牌子，Jason會轉出圈圈的那面，然後幫Bruce轉叉叉。

 

　　「你認識我前分化了？」見Jason頻頻點頭，Bruce嚴肅地問。

　　「呃……我不確定，我從來沒有覺得身體不舒服。」Jason尷尬，「我的生殖道是跟了你之後才出現的。」

　　Bruce瞪大眼睛，Leslie也是，男人與女人互相看著對方，再同時轉向Jason。

　　Bruce不知道他該更挫敗 _ **他沒發現就在他眼皮子底下的性種分化**_ 還是 _ **以他財富建構的豐裕環境居然不足以讓這個小**_ _ **Omega**_ _ **發情？**_ ……難道真的因為他們每天飛越大樓？

　　「你每天都沒吃飽？」好吧Bruce自己也懷疑過，Jason在14歲的時候仍不到一米半，一般男孩上了初中之後會飛快成長才對，「你還偷藏很多食物。」

　　Jason大力縮一下肩膀，他只有在最初有偷藏過食物，之後就沒有了，Alfred也好Bruce也好，沒人跟他提過這個，他一直以為沒人發現……

　　「我有吃飽！而且是很飽！Alfred沒空來接我下課的時候我還能去買他口中的垃圾食物吃！」

　　「……」Bruce一臉不贊同跟 _ **羨慕**_ 在膠著，所以他決定略過這個話題，轉向Leslie。

 

　　「Omega的艱難環境還有一種，Omega發情的對象跟需求都是Alpha，Beta可以解決但說實話只能 _ **止癢**_ 而已，更別說是Omega了。」

　　Bruce跟Jason有點坐立難安，後面的『Omega』聽起來特別刺耳。

　　「 _ **沒有**_ _ **Alpha**_ ，就沒有發情的必要。」

　　「……」

　　「……我 _ **以為**_ 莊園裡有Alpha，」Jason猶豫一下，不確定這次可以舉圈圈牌子，「同學裡面Beta跟未分化居多。」

　　「但我們夜晚事宜會遇到很多。」

　　「對，很多。」

　　Leslie手上的筆轉啊轉，「也有研究指出 _ **少數**_ Omega遇到Alpha時腎上腺素大量分泌、大腦長期處於攻擊性與不安定的壓力下，生理狀況的保持性會偏向Beta：不發情、不分泌訊息素、不受Alpha影響。」

　　「哇喔！」Jason發出一聲接近雀躍的哼笑，很快就得出一個結論，「妳是說Omega _ **進化**_ 了？

　　「這點的爭議性很大，有學者認為它是退化、有學者認為是進化，我更傾向於後者。」發覺Bruce又進入謎之沈默的Leslie給青年一個微笑。

　　「我可以在 _ **對的時間**_ 發情，而不用依靠任何不認識的Alpha，當然是進化～」Jason笑著笑著放鬆地垮下肩膀。

　　「你能這麼想很好，Jason，待會我會幫你做檢查，全方面的，在那之前我要問你你對夜晚事業的看法。」

　　「當然是繼——」

　　 **啪嘰！** 原子筆斷在Leslie手中。

 

×

 

　　如果不提檢查前被醫生整整罵了半小時，今天跟Bruce一起來獲益良多。

　　他覺得自己該跟醫生借那本《性種新知識II》來讀一讀，他簡直可以為Omega進化論做背書！所有會使Omega不發情的環境狀況他都遇到了也真的像個Beta好幾年！

 

　　Jason離開診所的時候保持著很好的心情，第一次看見肚子裡寶寶的感動抵消掉突然轉化為惡鬼型態的Leslie Thompkins的恐怖，不只是他的，還有Bruce的女兒，他們是那麼小、那麼溫和，真真切切待在他們的肚子裡。

　　以往只有Bizarro能看見它，現在他也看到了，他還拿了兩張照片！以往只有Bizarro知道它的性別，現在醫生也知道了！

 

　　「你從剛剛開始就不說話。」Jason走在Bruce身邊，寶寶的父親之一已經安靜很久了，青年只記得自己的孩子出現在螢幕中的那瞬間，Bruce的表情有軟化下去，其他時候都是臭臉。（Jason相信Bruce軟化的瞬間就忘了醫生的 _ **叮嚀**_ 。）

　　「……」

　　「……」Jason皺著眉嘆口氣，「你……」換了個口吻，「還好嗎？」

 

　　突然轉變語氣Jason自己也嚇到了，是他現在心情好還是因為寶寶讓他們之間的聯繫變得更真實？

　　很久很久以前，Jason躺在莊園的房間裡，他感覺不到自己跟Bruce Wayne間那紙上的關係，他可以在當『羅賓』時得到來自蝙蝠俠的庇護跟照顧，可是他永遠感覺不到Bruce Wayne。

　　上帝或許對他們兩個開了個大玩笑，但也給了他們救贖，給了他們一條真正連在一起的線。

 

　　「我……」Bruce開口，「你……」他轉頭看向Jason。

　　「我怎麼？你想談的是 _ **會吵架的事**_ 還是 _ **會打架的事**_ ？」

　　「你……」男人再次咬牙，「我懷疑你為什麼不揍我。」

　　「你被虐嗎老頭？」

　　「不……你聽見Leslie說的了，你也同意你在 _ **對的時候**_ 發情，你……我阻止你的 _ **求偶行為**_ 。」

　　「……」

 

　　——噢。

　　Jason倒沒聯想起來，他第一次發情是跟Kori、Roy在一起的時候，他用抑味劑把自己裹得嚴實，塔瑪蘭公主跟紅髮弓箭手都沒在第一時間發現紅頭罩的熱潮，Jason表明自己的熱潮不需要Alpha參與，他只需要在房間內跟抑制劑搞好關係。

　　他以為整個熱潮期間自己不能出門，一出門就會被Alpha們壓在地上蹂躪，結果因為他跟抑制劑的關係太好了，他還能出來跟那兩個Alpha聊天，甚至是出任務。

　　Jason從不懷疑自己為什麼會突然熱潮，就像他從不懷疑自己當羅賓時為什麼不熱潮、為什麼聞起來沒有味道、為什麼像個Beta。

　　因為對他來說這一切都是幸運的，他信任Kori跟Roy，也信任Artemis跟Bizarro。……而他，一點也不想在Bruce面前發情，就算他當羅賓的時期以為蝙蝠俠是Alpha，並且想給他生孩子，那種渴望也沒比被發現是Omega的恐懼還強烈。

 

　　「Artemis是在對的時間出現的Alpha，我承認，Artemis發現我是Omega後沒改變對我的看法跟態度，我喜歡她對 _ **我本人**_ 的尊重。」雖然她總是語帶嘲諷，Jason咬唇，「經過今天跟Leslie的談話，我某方面認為我的熱潮應該跟對她的信任有關，但是Bruce……我的生理覺得『時機到了』，僅此而已，你每兩個月發情一次你認為自己在求偶嗎？」

　　Bruce沒有接話。

　　「她會成為我的Alpha是在Bizarro某天突然說了：『男的紅，有兩個心跳。』後，在那之前我撩她會被斧頭砍的。」

　　「這說明了你需要Alpha，而我不是Alpha。」Bruce沒有被他逗笑，「你不失望？你希望、你認為我是Alpha。」Bruce想起Jason說他曾想給自己生孩子，原來Jason那麼早就分化了，原來Jason一直都那麼想，從他十三歲的時候開始……

 

　　「我對此沒比你懷上我的孩子有更大的情緒，……我以為我會有，結果沒有，而且還……」……鬆了口氣。

　　如果當他是羅賓的時候就知道Bruce是Omega，或許他就不會那麼討厭身為Omega的自己了。

　　羅賓怎能是Omega呢？有事沒事就熱潮，有事沒事就被Alpha嚇得腿軟，羅賓應該像夜翼那樣成為一個自信而強大的Alpha，否則怎配當蝙蝠俠的助手……

 

　　「總之，我沒有一刻拒絕這個孩子出現在我肚子裡，也沒有一刻抗拒她。」看了一眼Bruce的肚子，「唯一遺憾的是她出現的過程不合法……」

　　「我們談過這個了，Jay，我想要你。」

　　「我們談過這個了，Bruce，你認為我是Alpha。」

　　「我現在仍想要你，不是因為孩子的關係。」

　　「……」

　　「！！」

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　「……」

 

　　他們兩個看著彼此，身高相近他們甚至不需要抬頭或低頭，但除了看著彼此之外他們的腦袋沒給出什麼有效的建議。

　　直到Alfred出現在旁邊並為他們打開車門，Jason才如同被一盆涼水澆在頭上醒了過來，Bruce已經因為忍受不了尷尬先進去車裡了。

 

　　「Alfred！」Jason小聲地喊住老管家，在對方疑惑的表情中把人拉到旁邊去，「Bruce是不是昨天沒睡好撞到腦袋了？」

　　「為什麼這麼問呢？少爺？」

　　「因為……」Jason才要開口他就臉紅了，「老頭子被醫生罵完就說我的寶寶跟我的人他都要！」

　　「這是理所當然的，Jason少爺，您們都是準備當爸爸的人了。」

　　「可是我們並沒有因此決定要組建家庭。」

　　老管家露出一個了然的微笑，溫柔地拍拍Jason兩邊上臂，「因為家庭已經在了。」

　　「……」

 

★

 

　　三個月前。

 

_「男的紅，有兩個心跳……」_

 

_Jason_ _吐到覺得噁心，氪星克隆人的眼神及其曖昧，盯著他的小腹久久不放……_

_Jason_ _感到頭皮發麻，_ _Artemis_ _也用一種奇怪的眼神看他。_

_他腦中一片空白，或說他只是不願意回想……_

 

_「不，不是——」他反駁道，「我不可能——也就那麼一次……」_

_「……」_ _Artemis_ _看他。_

_「？」_ _Bizarro_ _也看他。_

_「操……那是……」_ _Jason_ _絕望的垂下腦袋，「糟了……」他還在臥底呢……_

 

_Artemis_ _拍拍旁邊的大個子，「這是我們的秘密，_ _Bizarro_ _。」_

_Bizarro_ _在自己嘴唇前比出一個『噓』的動作，_ _Artemis_ _回應他，兩人同時把手指放在嘴唇前看向當事人_ _Jason_ _；_ _Jason_ _心緒很雜亂，可目前最緊急的是他性種的秘密，他不能被_ _Roman_ _發現他是個_ _Omega_ _。_

_不一會兒，_ _Jason_ _把手指移到嘴唇前面，「噓……」_

 

_×_

 

_「妳甚至不想問這是誰的。」_ _Jason_ _坐在高樓邊。_

_「是你的。」_

_「_ _yah……_ _我的，但總有一個播種的人。」_

_Artemis_ _沒表示太多意見，「你想聊聊嗎？」_

_「……」_ _Jason_ _拿下他的頭罩，「是蝙蝠俠。」_

_「我很意外你回得這麼快跟你們的關係這麼好。」_

_「……那不是好不好的問題，」_ _Jason_ _把臉埋進手心中，「我熱潮了，我不曉得他怎麼知道的，他來到我的安全屋——我看到他的唯一動作是撲倒他，連想都沒想。」_

_「聽起來是個意外。」_

_「它就是個意外！」_

_「那麼你打算怎麼做？它有可能暴露你的性種。」_

_Jason_ _疲倦地看向她，希望在女_ _Alpha_ _眼中看到贊同，後來他發現_ _Artemis_ _只是需要一個前進的路線，男_ _Omega_ _有沒有懷孕、是否帶球上戰場，都不是她要關心的事。_

_「我想生下來。」_

_亞馬遜人點點頭，「那就生吧，你要優先解決你的孕吐問題，你不能在黑面具面前吐哪怕任何一次。」_

_「……我知道，謝謝妳，_ _Artemis_ _。」_ _Jason_ _擠出一個微笑，「我以為你會跟我說很危險要我退居二線。」_

_Artemis_ _抬高一邊眉毛，「亞馬遜女戰士懷孕時想與冥王哈迪斯決一死戰也不會有人阻止她。」_

_「 **拜託妳們阻止她！** 」_

 

　　想到過去的事Jason的嘴角不自覺地往上揚，他把手放在肚子上，希望能感覺到它的脈動。

　　——我本來以為你只剩我而已，寶寶。

　　——或許我們可以期待那傢伙一邊罵我寵壞你一邊比我更寵你。

 

　　他想起幾個小時前在診療台上，他拉高內外兩層的衣物，第一次在Artemis以外的人面前露出他裝著一個小生命的小腹，Bruce在旁邊很安靜，但臉上寫滿了他想摸。

 

　　「Jason。」他後面響起一個聲音。

　　「嗨，Bruce，」Jason回頭，Bruce那彆扭的眼神讓他愉快起來，「我剛剛做了一個夢。」

　　「你醒著。」

　　「是啊……」青年靠過去，「我想我可以再住一陣子，希望那不會變成白日夢。」

 

　　Bruce雙手環胸，一副要笑不笑的模樣，「取決於我們接下來要談的內容。」

　　Jason得意地仰高下顎，「我同意你帶我女兒去夜巡可以給我換來多少讓步？」

　　Bruce瞪大眼睛看他。

　　「沒什麼大不了的，亞馬遜人懷孕也能跟冥王哈迪斯大戰三百回合。」

　　「 _ **真是瘋了！**_ 」

　　Jason哈哈大笑起來，「對吧～」

 

 

 

 

 

-end-

先到這裡做一個段落……

細節跟後續之後再補充……

啊結果沒想到孕孕肉……


End file.
